guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Distracting Shot
Hm, perhaps I deleted that a bit too quickly, but--if you want to stick that note in, you might as well do it all for skills with that 1/2 activation time. --Ufelder 10:39, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Is there a delay on warrior skills with 1/2 second activation?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 10:40, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :ISOHqiwuq. Sorry. I was referring to the wrong note--disregard what I said. --Ufelder 10:41, 20 October 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:29, 11 December 2006 (CST) Armor-ignoring damage Does this skill deal armor-ignoring damage? 213.84.52.71 13:05, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes it does.- ''Leader Rat'' 13:06, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::Also ignores the doubling effect of Healing Signet. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 19:26, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Because, like they just said, it ignores armour. Healing signet doesn't double damage. It just triggers a -40 armour penalty for it's duration. --Foblove 11:26, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Possible Bug I've got this used against me by various skrees in Forum highlands while casting Fevered Dreams and it was disabled a whole 30 seconds, it is a spell not a skill so it shouldn't trigger the +20 second recharge, no? It's always been like that and would make this ability totally overpowered.-- 11:36, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Spells are still skills, and so are affected by distracting shot. Lord of all tyria 11:38, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Correct. It's definitely not a bug. "Skill" doesn't mean "Non-spell skill" - it means skill in the general sense, like anything on your skillbar. I don't think it's overpowered at all; it's balanced by it's recharge time (which is double that of savage shot). Just try to be wary against rangers that employ this skill. If you're going to cast something somewhat lengthy, try to wait until the ranger applies a preparation, uses troll unguent, or use blocking skills yourself.--Ninjatek 11:53, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::Lord of all Tyria, by your wording - Distracting Shot would disable ANYTHING it interrupts for 20 additional seconds, since EVERY single thing, be it touch or spell or attack or whatever is a SKILL - this can't be without this shot being elite-status so it got to be a bug or something...also, no additional wording would be needed then on the shot consider skill (skill type), that's what i'd expect it to lock down for an additional time -- 19:01, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :Haha, you're funny. Yes, everything it interrupts is disabled. -Silk Weaker 11:50, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, D-Shot disables ANY skill that it hits.-- 20:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Gogo year old conversations. --Macros 20:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I would have to say that from the skill description that when this skill interrupts it disables the skill for an extra 20 seconds. PS. I'm retarded. :It does that, yes... How hard was that to find out? --84.24.206.123 13:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Can someone explain to me how I was getting hit for 101 damage from Distracting shot? :You had Frenzy+attacker was a high lvl boss+something else? The Hobo 00:33, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::Healsig! 13:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::But this attack does the damage shown regardless of armour or skill effects. Preparation bonus damage? Hexes? Enchantments? Could be a number of things, but not armour. King Neoterikos 00:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Disabling I tested it, this skill only disables when it actually interupts a skill. using it on someone under Song of Concentration is useless 77.248.246.63 16:06, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that's because the disable only takes place "If the interrupted action was a skill," and if there was no interrupted action, it wasn't a skill. 20:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Serious BUG i used this skill on a warr then it 1 hit KO hit him in RA but it is often rare and i only got it once and i was alone just 1 on 1 :His Endure Pain probably wore out, leaving him with 1 hp. --Macros 04:49, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : nope he didnt have endure pain or anything he didnt use frenzy all he used was gash ::Odd, but I doubt that this is actually a glitch. - ' Ad Victoriam' 05:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe time ran out just as you shot at him, and your "team" got the victory. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ooh, that's a good one. I was about to say Vengeance or Unyeilding Aura. - ' Ad Victoriam' 05:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: nope time didnt run out there was no monk using Vengeance or unyeilding aura and what monk would bring it in RA??? there was an extra 5 mins also but it is very weird... i wonder if something caused it but the skill i used was D shot and its just 1 hit him ::::::Maybe the anon is attention-seeking. Who knows? Lord of all tyria 16:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::55 Warrior? lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: thats not funny and D shot has a weak damage...... btw sry for the "no signature" heres my user name http://images.wikia.com/gw/images/f/f7/Panic.jpg smile :::::::::Im guessing that he had endure on, and then you began to 1 vs 1 him. Also, sign your comments with 4 ~. That "prints" your username and timestamp. Sure is easier than copy + paste a link to your user page. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 18:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) He could have also been affected by Deep Wound, which unless you hit a target when it's applied, the DW leaves him with little health. Maybe a Necro used plague touch/signet/sending (with Foul Feast, probably) and returned the Deep Wound from Gash to him and he was already at relatively low health. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:03, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Fix!! When will this ridiculous interrupt finally be fixed? Aka recharge of 15 seconds and disable time linked to Expertise (4+Attrib) ? :The same day Izzy fixes Wounding Strike. (i.e. never) (T/ ) 22:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Nerf it. Disrupting Lunge got nerved from 10 seconds to 20 seconds so why not this skill? First of all it is a bow attack so you just need a bow to acomplish its goal, noone takes it because of the damage. As it is said in notes "It is more or less impossible to interrupt something specific, due to the imprecise nature of pet attacks" which is true and it needs a pet which takes another skill slot. 12:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Needs a bit of a buff :The arrow is released after 1/4th second. Also, new comments go on the bottom of a page, always, even useless tags and templates like those. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I e-mailed support at A-net. I wish it was 0.25 seconds, but they unfortunately told me it was 0.5 seconds. :::No. Just no. Dshot is one of the most perfectly balanced skills in the game. It's also one of the best skills, so any buff would be an overbuff, and make it overpowered. :::About the cast time: the arrow leaves the bow, and starts its flight, at 1/4 of a second. The other 1/4 of a second is the ending of the attack animation. So it's 1/4 second interrupt, because once the arrow leaves the bow the rest doesn't matter. :::About the flight time: to interrupt WoH, a good ranger will stand right next to the monk, completely eliminating any flight time. Also make sure you're using a recurve bow, because they have the shortest flight time. :::In short, there's nothing wrong with dshot. You're just not using it properly. --Macros 19:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, e-mailed a-net support with the question. They unfortunately told me the activation time is 1/2 of a second as it takes 1/2 second from the time you click to shoot the bow after going through animations/etc. Add on the bandwidth and the reaction time for a human and you'll get a difficult to interrupt anything less than 1 sec. In sum, maybe you're just not thinking through it properly. :::::ANet didn't do a frame-by-frame analysis of the attack animation. GWiki users did. --- -- ( ) (talk) 07:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC)